Lumi Play Time: Musical Chairs
by RGAP-48
Summary: -COMPLETE- It's time for Phillip and Belle's wedding, much to Sami's disgust. But the wedding has unexpected results and Sami ends up having even more fun than Belle does. Lumi smut with special guest star, Jan Spears.


**Lumi Play Time: Musical Chairs **

Author's Note: Well, this challenge is from like, months ago, I know. But I finally found a scenario that work for the challenge, so here it is. Some events have been changed around to make the story work (the most important one being that Lucas and Sami are not planning to elope). And I know it might be kind of long, I re-wrote the introduction part like three times and it's still longer than I wanted it to be, so I'm sorry about that. And because this story takes place at Phelle's wedding, there's some appearances by non Lumi character, particularly Jan because everything's better with Jan. And finally, if you really like Belle, you might not like this story very much.

* * *

By the time Sami and Jan returned to the church, the wedding service was already over and the guests had filed out of the sanctuary and into the large room where the reception was being held. Sami chewed on her lower lip absentmindedly, hoping Lucas wouldn't be too upset with her for disappearing and missing the entire wedding service.

Not that Sami had come to Phillip and Belle's wedding to support them. She had only went to observe, to look for ways to make her wedding a million times better than her sister's. But even watching the wedding with a _critical _eye had made Sami feel worse. It made Sami regret her decision to postpone her own wedding even more. Today should have been _her_ wedding day. But because of the scene she had made upon hearing Belle and Phillip's announcement, Lucas' suspicions about her feelings for Brandon had been aroused, causing Sami to swallow her pride and hold off on the wedding for another week. Sami really did want to experience the pre-wedding bliss she was sure most women experienced before their weddings, and she did not want Brandon, Belle or anyone else to ruin that for her. Belle and Brandon could go screw each other for all she cared, Sami knew she was strong enough to handle them for an extra week before she became Mrs. Lucas Roberts.

But Belle's wedding had been too much for her. All the happy, sugar-coated smiles and little romantic-awed sighs once Belle had began walking down the aisle with John had made Sami's head throb. Then, seeing how plastic and artificial Belle's smile was, even underneath the distortion of the veil, had only served to aggravate Sami's bad mood.

So, after turning away from Belle, catching Brandon staring at her (Why was he even _at_ the wedding?), she finally made eye contact with Jan Spears. Jan and Sami had ran into each other as Sami was leaving Belle's loft after Belle had officially ruined her wedding dreams. Coincidentally, Sami and Jan had both been ranting about how much they hated Belle to themselves, and when they bumped into each other, they had decided to compare notes.

Jan had looked as nauseous as Sami had felt by that point. Jan had then looked towards the door with a raised eyebrow, her meaning obvious. And so, Jan and Sami had left the church and had spent a good forty minutes behind the tall hedges off to the side of the church, exhausting all possible slams on Belle. There wound up being so many ways to insult Belle, that they had killed more time than they had expected, which brought them to where they were at that moment.

Jan turned to Sami once they had both done a quick scan of the groups of people mingling in the elaborately decorated room, "Want to help me screw up Belle's wedding reception?" Jan's whispered, a gleam of wickedness already darkening her eyes.

"In a word: Hell. Yes." Sami and Jan exchanged mischievous smiles.

"Great. Okay, you go find your sexy fiancé and I'll find mine, then we can meet up after. I have the perfect plan. Belle is going to be furious." Jan stated confidently.

The two separated and Sami craned her neck, searching the room for Lucas. She spotted him near the adoring group that surrounded Phillip and Belle (Rex and Mimi seemed to be the ring leaders), conversing with his mother. Biting back a groan and gritting her teeth, Sami wove her way through the crowds until she reached Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas," she reached down to grasp one of his hands, then lifted her head to brush her lips against his for a fleeting moment.

"You're back," Lucas looked at her in confusion, "Where did you disappear to? You missed the whole wedding service."

"Oh, I'm sure she was perfectly happy where she was," Kate looked down her nose at Sami, "I just know she was off cheating on you with Brandon. I'd stake my life on it."

"Mom, stop it," Lucas frowned at her, "Brandon didn't leave his seat once during the wedding service. Stop accusing Sami of things she would never do."

Sami flashed a triumphant look at Kate beneath lowered lashes before turning back to Lucas, "Thank you, Lucas. And I'm sorry I didn't stay. I had a terrible headache and watching Belle was making me sick, so I didn't think I could last for the entire service."

Kate clicked her tongue against her teeth disapprovingly, "My, aren't we the selfish one today? You couldn't even stop thinking about yourself long enough to be there for your own sister."

"Oh, shut up," Sami seethed, "I don't owe that little bitch anything after she stole my wedding day. She's no better than John or Brady or- or _you_!"

Before Kate or Lucas could respond, Jan cut into the conversation, a sour-faced Shawn at her side, "I hope we're not interrupting anything but..." Jan's voice trailed off and she paused to give Shawn a big, toothy smile, "Shawn and I had the greatest idea."

"You mean you had the greatest idea. You know I had nothing to do with it." Shawn returned coldly, turning away from her. Jan's smile wobbled slightly, causing Sami to feel a tiny twinge of sympathy for her and an even bigger twinge of gratitude that at least _she_ was lucky enough to have one of the sweetest, more considerate fiances in the world, making Shawn look like an even bigger jackass in comparison.

"Anyways, we decided we want to play a game and I was wondering if you could come help Nicole and I set it up, Sami." Jan finished.

"Sure," Sami gave Lucas' hand a small squeeze, "I'll be back in a minute."

Jan unhooked her arm from Shawn's and walked back over to the most secluded part of the room, where Nicole was already setting up chairs.

"What kind of game are we going to be playing?" Sami asked as Jan placed a chair next to the one Nicole had just set up. The chairs were slowly forming a circle, the seats facing outwards and the backs of the chairs against each other.

"Musical chairs," Jan answered simply.

"Musical chairs?" Sami wrinkled her nose, "What is this, a wedding reception or a party for elementary school students?"

"Yes, I realize it's immature," Jan smirked, "And the fact that we're going to play little kid games at Belle's 'grown-up' wedding will only serve to humiliate Belle even more. With any luck, she'll be in tears by the time we get through with her. Besides, Nicole and I briefly discussed things and have decided to put an... adult spin on the game."

"Yes, we did," Nicole agreed enthusiastically, picking up the wine glass from the side table she had set it down on, "It's going to be super fun for everyone. Except Belle."

Sami watched disdainfully as Nicole drain the remaining wine in her glass, "I don't think Brady's going to be very happy with you for messing with his sister."

"I can blame the alcohol," Nicole countered, "Poor, drunk Nicole doesn't know what she's doing, you know. Besides, Brady keeps saying he doesn't know whether or not he wants to have a relationship with me. I have every right to play until he makes up his mind. I have always been very independent and I intend to keep it that way."

"Nicole's a big part of our plan," Jan told Sami, "Without her, nothing would work."

The three women finished setting up the chairs, then Jan and Nicole went around snagging guests and leading over to the chairs, while Sami re-located Lucas.

"Come on, Lucas," Sam urged him, "You should come play Jan's game with me. It sounds really interesting."

Lucas smirked at Sami's eagerness, glad that she had finally seemed to let her guard down and have fun, "Hey, as long as you're playing, I'm in. Games are always fun when we play them together." Lucas winked at Sami suggestively, causing her own face to soften into an affectionate smile as she led Lucas away from Kate. Kate watched the two of them with an unhappy scowl, deciding to play whatever game being set up too. She would die before letting Lucas misbehave in public with slutty Sami.

Jan was rushing around settling the men playing into the chairs. Once Belle realized all of her admirers had left to play Jan's game, she stomped her foot childishly and stood waiting for someone to come back and pay attention to her. Even her husband was playing Jan's game now- Jan had just seated him in a chair, between Rex and Patrick. What was Phillip thinking? They were _married_ now, he was supposed to be at her side and worshipping her every second of the day.

Jan had somehow suckered a huge percentage of the guests into playing musical chairs with her, and by the time she was finished, Lucas, Rex, Phillip, Patrick, Shawn, Brandon, John and Brady had occupied every available seat. Sami, Kate, Mimi, Bonnie, Nicole, Eugenia, Lexie, Billie and Jennifer were standing near the chairs, ready to play. However, Phillip noticed Belle was not part of the group of women waiting to play and frowned.

"Belle, honey, don't you want to play?" Phillip called to her.

Belle plastered a smile on her face, "No, thank you, I think I'll just watch this time." Belle said, hoping Phillip would notice the annoyance in her tone. Unfortunately, Phillip didn't seem to think anything was wrong and went back to talking to Rex. Belle scowled, her eyes welling up with unhappy tears. Damn Jan Spears for taking away her attention.

"Okay, everyone, I'm sure you've all played Musical Chairs at one point or another," Jan listened to the incredulous whispers and surged ahead, "But this game has quite a few twists that will be revealed later in the game. To start off, instead of sitting in chairs, ladies, you must sit on one of these incredibly good looking men's laps. I'll be in charge of the music."

Before Jan could walk over to the stereo, Sami grabbed her arm, "Would you mind timing it so I can get on Lucas' lap every time? I don't want to get stuck on anyone else's lap." _Especially not Brandon or John's_, Sami added to herself.

Jan looked behind her at Nicole, who was already standing next to Phillip, smiling flirtatiously at him. Perfect. Jan turned back to Sami, "I can do my best, but only if you're standing right in front of Lucas to begin with. Then everything should work out perfectly."

"I can do that, thanks," Sami headed back over to the group of chairs. Kate was standing in front of Lucas when Sami returned, but Sami easily pushed Kate out of the way.

"Sorry, Kate, I tripped." Sami said with false sincerity, ignoring Kate's fury-filled glare.

Jan began the music and the women began walking forwards. After two full circles, Jan stopped the music and Sami jumped into Lucas' lap before anyone else had the chance. His arms wrapped around her waist and he tugged her against him. Sami grinned at him, running her hands along the line of his dark suit, feeling the hard, defined chest beneath it.

"I already like this game," Lucas told her with a low chuckle, sliding her hair to one side to brush his lips against the creamy arch of her neck. Sami closed her eyes for a second, before looking around at the other results of round one. Jennifer had beat Lexie to John's lap, so Lexie was the first one out, and John followed, since one man would have to leave the circle every round. Kate was perched on the edge of Brady's knee irritably (not that Brady looked much happier than she did), and a few seats away, Bonnie had thrown her arms around Brandon happily, staring lustfully into Brandon's eyes. Brandon looked uncomfortable, to put it mildly.

And Nicole was on Phillip's lap. She was whispering something in his ear, making him smile with amusement. One of her hands rested on his shoulder and her head was millimetres away from his. Sami looked over at Belle to see if she noticed Nicole flirting with Phillip. She did.

Round two began and once again, the music predictably stopped when Sami was right in front of Lucas. Kate was closer this time and made a move to jump onto her son's lap. Kate seemed determined to beat Sami this time, but Lucas snagged one of Sami's arms and pulled her onto his lap before Kate could succeed. Kate's mouth dropped open indignantly.

"That was an interference!" Kate practically shouted, "I demand that we redo that round."

"Oh, go suck a nut," Nicole called drunkenly from her seat on Phillip's lap, "Don't be a sore loser."

"I agree with Nicole, Kate." Sami added, wriggling against Lucas pointedly, sliding backwards until her back was flush against his chest. Kate opened her mouth, as if preparing to yell at Sami, then closed it and retreated, walking towards John. After getting stuck with Eugenia and Bonnie on his lap for the first two rounds, Shawn seemed fed up with the game, so he volunteered to leave. Before the remaining players could proceed with round three, Jan made an announcement,

"In this round, you have to kiss the man you end up sitting on. It can be on the cheek or the lips this time but if you can't do it, then you're out."

When the music stopped after several minutes, Sami landed squarely in Lucas' lap a third time, who gave her a knowing look.

"This game is fixed, isn't it?" Lucas asked, his hands sliding down to hold her hips. Sami didn't reply. She just smiled, and slid her hand up to cup the nape of his neck, drawing his lips closer. Contact was made and Sami closed her eyes, enjoying the warm, inviting taste of Lucas' mouth, Lucas' long fingers pressing into her back, urging her nearer. Sami made an appreciative sound in the back of her throat when Lucas tilted her head back and swept along her parted lips with his tongue.

Lucas drew his mouth from hers long before Sami was ready to end the kiss but it gave her time to see the other results of round three. Mimi must have figured out that Nicole was working with Jan and had beat Nicole to Phillip's lap, then had given Phillip a kiss on the cheek. Nicole had quickly jumped into the empty lap closest to her, which had been Brady's, and had kissed him but the anger and determination in Nicole's eyes made Sami sure that Mimi was going to pay for trying to ruin Jan's plan. Jennifer had reluctantly given Brandon a kiss on the cheek, Billie had done the same with Patrick and Bonnie seemed very disappointed about losing the third round. She and Brady both left the game.

"Okay, next round, you have to french the person whose lap you sit on or you're out," Jan told the group of women. Before Phillip or anyone else could protest, she began the music. Timing it perfectly, Sami plopped down in Lucas' lap again. A few seats over, Nicole practically shoved Mimi aside and lunged for Phillip's lap. Succeeding in getting Phillip, Nicole leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth, her tongue leaving her own mouth to plunge inside Phillip's. Sami's eyes widened, unable to believe Jan would devise that would humiliate the wedding's bride so much. Sami looked over to see if Belle was watching. She was.

Kate on the other hand, was too busy glaring at Sami to notice Phillip and Nicole. Sami's lips curled into a sneer as she looked in Kate's direction, then turned to Lucas. _This is going to be fun_, Sami thought evilly, covering Lucas' mouth with her own. Her kiss was nowhere near as aggressive and forceful as Nicole and Phillip's kiss had been, but it was still hungry and hot-blooded. Her bare arms rubbed against his suit material as she moved slid closer to him, feeling his tongue dart into her mouth, licking and tasting her. His tongue wrapped around hers while her mouth sought out his lower lip, sucking on the soft, hot flesh. He held her arms, his tongue thrusting and exploring thoroughly enough to make Sami feel whimpers of pleasure rising from her throat. She pressed herself against his smooth, taut chest, her tongue thrusting forwards to meet his seeking tongue. Sami's lips felt swollen and they tingled against Lucas' urgent lips. She shifted in his arms, feeling his erection pressed hard against the back of one thigh. Another jolt of sensation spiralled through her, and her hands itched to reach down, to cup the growing bulge in his dress pants, to stroke him.

But she knew she couldn't do that. It was already bad enough that they were making out in a church. It might not have been the actual sanctuary of the church but it was still an extension to the church nonetheless. At least Will had refused to come to the wedding and wasn't around to witness this horribly naughty game of musical chairs.

Sami and Lucas finally broke the kiss because the chair was tipping backwards and Kate was in front of them, yelling angrily, "What do you two think you're doing? You can't do that in public! Stop kissing, you can't do that here. You have to-"

Sami tuned out Kate's ranting, looking around at the other players still in the game. Phillip had pushed Nicole off his lap and was reprimanding her for the big, dramatic kiss she had given him. Mimi was out and Brandon must have had enough after Eugenia had landed on his lap and started making out with him because he left too. After Billie had landed on Rex's lap, they had both opted to quit the game instead of doing the alternative. Surprisingly, Jennifer and Patrick were still in the game. Sami didn't realize that Jennifer had it in her to kiss another man like that after only recently losing her husband on that island. Or maybe Jan had let them off easy. Sami had been too preoccupied to see what had happened.

Kate was still talking when Sami finished her musings. Rolling her eyes, Sami cut her off.

"Kate, please shut up," Sami said with fake sweetness, "I don't think it's any of your business what Lucas and I do or where we do it. Can I help it if I _like_ this seat?" Sami squirmed against Lucas' lap, deliberately baiting Kate, "It's nice and soft. Well, for the most part, except for this one hard-"

"Okay, that's it. We're both out," Lucas called to Jan, still staring at Sami in shock, "Come on, Sami. I think you and I have to have a little talk in private."

Both of them rose from the chair and Lucas took one of Sami's hands and led her out of the church in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Belle were talking about Phillip and Nicole's kiss.

"You have to do something about it, Belle." Mimi hissed.

"I can't," Belle shrugged her shoulders in a helpless gesture, "I can't help it that Nicole kissed him. It's his own fault for playing that stupid game instead of paying attention to me. And he didn't kiss Nicole back or anything. Besides, if he did, I wouldn't care, as long as they did it in private where no one saw them. I'd just hate to have people think I'm a wife a husband needs to cheat on in order to get satisfaction. Which I'm not, of course. I'll be a perfect wife."

"Why wouldn't you care if Phillip cheated on you?" Mimi shook her head, "That doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense. I wasn't going to marry Phillip, even though I accepted his proposal, you know. I was just waiting for Shawn to explode with jealousy and come running back to me. But then Phillip got called to war and I decided it was totally perfect. I would marry Phillip, then he would go to war and die. Of course, I would be sad about losing my husband and Shawn would comfort me. Then we would get back together."

"So, you're just _using_ Phillip because you think he's going to die in war?" the admiration in Mimi's voice that was usually present when she spoke to her best friend was completely gone.

"I don't _think_ he'll die, I _know_ he'll die," Belle corrected her, "That's what wars are for. It has nothing to do with terrorists or bomb threats or anything silly like that. Wars exist for one sole reason: to kill off all the worthless people that don't pay attention to me."

"I cannot believe you," a voice filled with enough icy hatred to freeze the entire room cut into Belle and Mimi's conversation, "Well, you can find another way to get Shawn back because I'm not going to stay married to a selfish wench like you."

Belle spun around frantically, "Phillip! I thought you were still playing that dumb game."

"Eugenia and I just finished playing. I came over here to apologize about that scene with Nicole. But it looks to me like I don't owe you anything." Phillip shook his head, his eyes filled with contempt before turning to face the guests, "Excuse me, I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned to look at Phillip, "Thank you. All I want to say is that Belle is a lying, selfish snake and that our marriage is officially over as of now!"

* * *

"I don't get it, Lucas," Sami feigned confusion as Lucas pulled her away from the church and behind a tall row of hedges- the same hedges Jan and Sami had spent the duration of Belle's wedding service behind, in fact, "Why are you so upset?"

"You have to be joking, Sami," Lucas' jaw was clenched, "How could you say that in front of my mom? No, how could you say that in front of _anyone_? And you know, my mom did have a point about a few things," Sami's interest in his words seemed to be waning, her eyes descending until they reached the tent in his pants, "We shouldn't have been acting like that in a church. We probably shouldn't have even played that game in the church. We need to respect..." Sami eyes were clouded with lust and the tip of her tongue traced her lips, wetting them. Her lips were glossy now, looking perfectly luscious, edible and... "God dammit, Sami! I can't concentrate when you're doing that. Stop it! Your eyes are having sex with my crotch!"

Sami covered her eyes with her hands, "I'm sorry but they can't help it," She made a slit between two fingers and looked at him again, "It's not my fault I want to have sex with your crotch. Do you realize that everyone with _eyes_ wants to have sex with your crotch?"

"No, they don't," Lucas protested.

"Well, most people with eyes do," Sami licked her lips again, making the unyielding fabric feel even more painful to Lucas as his hard-on strained against it. Almost as if knowing this, Sami's hands crept down to the top of his dress pants, and she began to undo the top button. Lucas exhaled in surprise and stilled Sami's hand with his own.

"What are you doing, Sami?" Lucas demanded, "Do you want to get caught in this situation or something?"

"Sure, why not?" Lucas' mouth dropped open, "Of course I don't. But no one will come over here and find us. Jan and I were out here for over half an hour and no one even came near these hedges. Besides, what happened to your sense of adventure?"

Sami knew she had reeled him in. He fell silent and let her finish undoing his pants but she could tell his muscles were still taut with apprehension. Lucas had been so much more uptight ever since Brandon had come back to town. But Sami would do everything she could to make him forgot about the chances of getting caught. Her fingers unzipped the pants and pushed unwanted fabric out of the way. Lucas' arousal emerged from beneath the dress pants and boxers, and Sami grasped the base of him with one hand. She began stroking him, sliding her hand up and down his heated skin. She caressed and massaged, her hands moving around and over his hard member purposefully. Sami's hand tugged gently on him, making Lucas let out a growl against Sami's lips as he kissed her.

Unable to stop them, Lucas' own fingers slid up Sami's thigh, slinking underneath her dress. He tested her reactions at first, tracing light circles on the patches of skin below her sex, teasing her inner thighs. Sami's grip tightened around Lucas' shaft under his ministrations. When his hand rubbed her through her panties, she increased the speed of her strokes. Her hand slid up and down him, rubbing over the head of his cock with her thumb at the end of every stroke.

Lucas' fingers slid the panties lower, which allowed him to dip his fingers inside Sami's core. She was already slick and wet with arousal, primed for his touch, his intrusions. The two fingers inserted in her entrance thrust rhythmically.

"I want you," Lucas told her, before taking possession of her lips once more. Sami writhed against him pointedly, glad he had finally let go of his inhibitions and worries about getting caught. She could hear the rustling of her dress and before she even realized what Lucas had planned, her hands left his erection and clutched his shoulders and Lucas' pulsing shaft was inside her. She let out a low moan, her nails digging into his shoulders while he held her steady from behind. He plunged inside her tight heat over and over, feeling Sami's body already beginning to shudder and contract with pleasure. With every deliberate roll of his hips, he pushed deeper inside her and he could feel Sami clamping around him in protest every time he withdrew. Meanwhile, Lucas' thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing circles around it, eliciting a whimper from Sami.

"Oh, God, yes, Lucas, right there," she whispered, her hips rocking against his shamelessly, "God, that feels so good. Oh, shit..." Sami muffled her cry by crashing her lips against Lucas' while she came hard. Lucas tightened his grip on Sami as the aftershocks of pleasure spread throughout her entire body. The speed of his thrusts increased and he lost himself inside her with a kiss-smothered groan.

They steadied themselves against each other as they regained control of their breathing, then both of them began rearranging their clothes so they were decent again.

"I can't believe we just had sex in a public place," Lucas shook his head, looking dazed, "I don't know what's gotten into to you today, Sami, but I think I like it."

Sami didn't know what had gotten into her either, so she said the first thing that came to mind, "Jan's a bad influence."

"Remind me to thank her," Lucas' eyes twinkled as he took in their dishevelled appearances, "But I don't think we can go back into the wedding reception looking like this."

Sami nodded in agreement, "Oh, no, it looks like we have to go home now. We're going to be so bored."

"Not if I can help it," Lucas and Sami both laughed and Lucas dropped a light kiss onto Sami's forehead, "Come on, let's go."

Lucas and Sami rounded the hedges just in time to see Phillip, Shawn and Jan all leaving the church. Frowning, Lucas and Sami hurried over to them.

"What's going on? Phillip, why aren't you with Belle?" Lucas asked curiously.

"They're getting an annulment," Jan answered for him, rubbing his arm sympathetically, "Belle was awful to him. He overheard her saying she only married him so he could go to war and die so that Shawn would feel sorry for her and get back together with her."

Shawn looked disgusted, "I told her I would never get back together with her now that I knew what she did to Phillip. Then Phillip and I made up."

"We're going to take Phillip home," Jan added, then whispered to Sami, "Everyone looked so disgusted with Belle, even Mimi, Brady and her dad. John had to take Kate out of the room so she wouldn't kill Belle for treating her son so badly. Then Belle literally threw herself on the ground and started having a huge temper tantrum that made her look like a five-year old. She's so demented. I would tell you that you missed a lot but from the looks of things, you had a pretty good time too."

"I did," a vindictive smile spread across Sami's face, "Well, I guess my wedding will turn out better than Belle's no matter what. And you, my friend, will be my new Maid of Honour. If you want to be, that is."

"I'd love to," Jan grinned, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, Shawn and I want to take Phillip home and comfort him. Even if Phillip and I were never best friends, like Phillip is with Shawn, I still feel awful for him. And he's way too hot to be wasted on Belle Black."

"Most people are too hot to be wasted on my selfish sister," Sami agreed, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye," Jan returned cheerfully, walking away with Phillip and Shawn while Sami and Lucas made their way over to their own car.


End file.
